


Bright Blue

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Oh my god, I’m going towreck you."





	Bright Blue

Stiles stumbled through the doorway to Peter’s apartment, already toeing off his shoes. His phone was still in his hand, his messages open to the text thread between him and Peter. He read over the message again as he pulled off a sock, hopping his way through the man’s apartment as giddy excitement built while his cock plumped up in his sweats. 

He stumbled through the hall, excitedly making his way deeper into the apartment as he pushed down his pants and pulled off his flannel. Stiles bumped into the doorframe to Peter’s bedroom, pulling his shirt up and over his head before he took another step forward...and promptly stopped. He choked on his own saliva, words getting caught up in his throat before he gave up and just  _ stared _ . His eyes and mouth were both wide open, and Stiles could hardly believe his damn eyes.

Peter was laid out on his bed, his hair still an untidy mess. The sheets were kicked to the bottom of the bed, nothing like their usual clean folds, but Stiles’ eyes got stuck on the thin scrap of fabric that Peter was wearing. 

The lace was delicate, clinging to Peter’s skin. They were a gorgeous, bright blue, and they made his tan look even darker than it truly was. The panties were stretched over the hard jut of his cock, barely keeping it down and Stiles could just see the small wet spot where the head of Peter’s cock was straining against the fabric.

His heart sped up, his mouth watered, and his cock twitched. 

_ Fuck _ . 

“Oh my god, I’m going to  _ wreck you _ ,” Stiles promised, his voice dropping even as he stalked toward his boyfriend.

Peter’s eyes dark with lust, just a thin circle of electric blue, and when he spoke it was around fangs. “Oh darling, you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
